Melody
by Vanitas-Remnant
Summary: Jean Havoc and some other FMA chars gets pulled out of Shamballa and get to meet two amazing O.C's. Possible chance to add more I just need people to contact!    Dog of the Military   Sazha Havoc


Disclaimer: I dont own any FMA chars... Except my O.C.

This is a kinda cutesy fanfic so far but just to say: PLEASE REVIEW! I'm in a temporarily writing block, due to lack of reviews. Please do me a HUGE favor and review. Critique me. Tell me what's good, or bad. Message me if you have any ideas to enhancen my story.  
>Love-<br>~Dog of the Military~  
>Sazha Havoc<p>

* * *

><p>Jean leaned closer to her, pressing his hand lightly against her waist. Solaris breathed quickly, making her breasts bounce, encouraging Jean to come closer. Sazha turned the corner and saw them. Her heart throbbed with sadness. She was supposed to end up with him, not Solaris the most slutty; biggest breasted; cheerleader. Sazha turned around and ran into the janitor's closet. Darkness cloaked her as she cried.<p>

(A few days earlier)

The warm summer breeze brushed Sazha's strawberry blonde hair back from her alabaster neck. It was the night before the first day of school, and Sazha wanted to finish her latest project before school started. Light Japanese music filled the small, wooden tree house. As Sazha added the last strokes to the picture; the song ended and Ella, Sazha's adoptive sister, climbed into the tree house.

"Sazzy its 11:11pm make a wish!" Ella slipped over to the window. Sazha and Ella closed their eyes and wished at the same time.

_I wish the Maximum Ride flock would come to real life. _Ella wished.

_I wish some FMA people like Ed; Al; Winry; Roy; Maes; Riza; and Jean would come to real life._ Sazha wished. When Sazha wished, the wind picked up and her Fullmetal Alchemist manga book flipped to a picture of Lust.

(The next morning. The first day of junior year)

"Come on Sazha, you're going to be late!" Sazha's adoptive mom called from the kitchen. Sazha slammed the cover of her drawing book close, and shoved it in her royal purple messenger bag. She slung it roughly across her chest and slipped out of her room. Her mother handed her, her lunch and a bagel with strawberry cream cheese spread around it. The bus had pulled up to the house and Sazha ran out carrying her ink black combat boots.

"Good morning Sazha. Running a little late?" Marcie the bus driver asked. Sazha nodded and followed her adoptive sister to an empty seat in the middle of the bus. Girls giggled as they saw Sazha's mix matched socks. Ella shot them a death glare and slumped down next to Sazha. Sazha smiled at Ella and took out her mp3 player. As the bus trudged on Sazha listened to her favorite music, the Fullmetal Alchemist soundtrack.

_This summer had been a nightmare for Sazha. Her parents got in a bad fight and her mother took off. Her dad got drunk beyond oblivion and shot himself. Her mother on the other hand drove off a cliff. When Sazha got back from her grandparents house, she found her dead father. Immediately Sazha called 911, but her dad was dead for a week. Ella was Sazha's best friend and when she found out that Sazha's parents committed suicide, she begged her parents to adopt Sazha. Through out the summer Sazha mostly kept to herself, drawing more intently than usual. _

"Hello. I am Mr. Flakner, and I am your U.S. History teacher. I have been teaching here for 29 years and still hope for more years to come. But for right now let me take attendance and when I call your name, tell me a random but school appropriate fact about your summer. Ok so Mara Arcane?"

"Here and I spent the summer at my family's beach home." Mara was from a rich family. Her dad owned most of the railroads in the town. As Mr. Flakner got down to the H's a guy walked in. Everyone turned their heads to get a closer look at the new comer. He had short golden blonde bangs, which poofed out in every direction; the rest of his hair was a golden blonde that was cropped really short; he had these perfectly colored icy blue eyes, and perfect skin. He wore a navy blue polo shirt which clung to his chest, emphasizing his muscular body, with worn jeans and dark colored sneakers.

"Why hello!" Mr. Flakner said in a high-pitched woman voice. "What's your name?"

"Jean Havoc." Sazha's eyes widened. _Jean Havoc? Like THE Jean Havoc from FMA? _Sazha thought.

"Why thank you. Now tell me Mr. Havoc, what's one fun thing you did this summer?" Mr. Flakner asked in his regular voice. Jean glanced around the room until his eyes rested on Sazha.

"I met the girl of my dreams." His voice deeper than what the voice actors portrayed his voice as. Jean was still looking at Sazha as he walked to the empty seat to her left. Girls awed as some of the guys gave him snickering looks. Mr. Flakner continued attendance. Finally he got to the T's.

"Sazha Thompson?"

"Uh… Here? And I guess I lost my parents…" Her wind-chime voice came out in a small whisper. Mr. Flakner must have heard it.

"I'm sorry. Its tough losing parents. Anyways…"

Sazha felt a hand press slightly on her left shoulder. She turned her head and saw Jean Havoc looking at her. He had a sad look on his clean and perfect face. Jean pushed a piece of paper towards her.

'I'm sorry. It must suck to lose someone really close to you. That's why I'll try and protect you as much as I can. By the way thanks for wishing me out of Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't think I would have ever been able to meet someone like you.' Sazha thought his scrawled handwriting was beautiful.

'**Gee thanks Jean. But why is this happening? Is anyone else here?'** Sazha didn't want to taint the page with her bad handwriting.

'Yah. Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Maes Hughes, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric and Winry Rockbell.'

'**What? Really? Those are the exact people I wished for last night! So is this only for a short time or are you going to stay here… Forever?' **Sazha bit her lip.

'I honestly don't know. But I would like to know how many other class periods we have with each other.' He also pushed his schedule with the note. Mr. Flakner had finished talking about his summer and let the kids talk about their summers with each other.

* * *

><p>As I said before, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review. I dont want to be stuck in my writers block, because I know my friends love to read my stories.<p>

SPECIAL THANKS: (Even though they didnt help, I'm deciding to put them in here because You should check them out and because I know that they silently support me) *Animegurl0130-My Imoto, Seaweedfma-My writing hero, Seacucumber88-She doesnt know it yet but she's going to in the story...*puts finger to lips* Shh! Confusion the Homunculus-My dear Confusion... I misses you! (Please check her out on the other side!) and obviously Sazha Havoc-I added myself(My conscience) because she needs love too, and she's the reason why my stories come to life.

Hey! If you want a small sneek peek on what I'm thinking of next... Watch Ep. 10 and 19 to see (Note: Its Brotherhood, and 10 is Maes death and 19 is Roy-Lust fight! and the Final fight! (I just finished brotherhood so I'm on a major FMA Brotherhood streak)  
>~Dog of the Military~<br>Sazha Havoc


End file.
